Nestor
Nestor is one of Clarice Willow's husbands in a group marriage. He adopted the last name of his wife, Desiree. He is a college student majoring in Computer Sciences. Nestor is a member of the Soldiers of the One. Finding Zoe's Program He meets Lacy Rand when Clarice invites her over for a Saturday lunch, one month after Lacy's best friend, Zoe Graystone, perished in the MAGLEV bombing. He flirts with her, which arouses the suspicions of Mar-Beth. After Lacy leaves, Mar-Beth and Tanner challenge Nestor and Clarice over their motivations for their attentions towards Lacy. Nestor denies that he was trying to seduce her. Clarice says she invited Lacy to their home in a friendly attempt to help Lacy cope with her grief over Zoe's death. In actuality, he and Clarice are secretly trying to get close to Lacy to see what she knows about Zoe's sentient avatar program. Nestor and Olaf give Clarice a swipe drive so she can wirelessly steal data from Daniel Graystone's computer in an effort to look for Zoe's avatar program. Clarice visits Amanda Graystone under the pretense of returning some of Zoe's school books to her. While Amanda's attention is diverted, she successfully steals the data from Daniel's computer. Nestor and Olaf discover the avatar program used to be in Daniel's computer, but it is not there now because it was downloaded. Clarice says there must be a backup somewhere so she is going to find Amanda at the MAGLEV bombing memorial site (Amanda visits every day) to try to find out where it is. One night, Nestor and Olaf go to Sinny McNutt's Slash and Cut Den of Iniquity in New Cap City to try their luck at killing the Avenging Angels (Zoe and Tamara). Nestor does not realize that this is the Zoe avatar for whom they have been searching. He thinks she is another gamer who has adopted the appearance of Zoe Graystone, and not a good likeness at that. Nestor and Olaf brandish their swords. The Angels pull guns on them. Nestor says that is against the rules - no packing heat at Sinny's. Zoe says it is New Cap City where there are no rules. The girls shoot them, de-rezzing their avatars, ejecting them permanently from the game. They finally found Zoe's sentient avatar, but were completely clueless. Dealings with Barnabas Nestor thinks Barnabas is behind the rash of Holo Cafe bombings in Caprica City. Clarice wants to stop him right away, but Nestor tells her they will deal with Barnabas later. Clarice prepares to travel to Gemenon to demonstrate her proposal for Apotheosis (Virtual Heaven) to the leaders of the Monotheist Church. Nestor drives Clarice to the spaceport. While stuck in traffic, Clarice sees Amanda standing on the Pantheon Bridge preparing to jump. She gets out of the car. At the same time, Barnabas forces Lacy to blow up Clarice's car by remote, but Clarice and Nestor survive. After both of Barnabas' attempts on Clarice's life fail, Clarice and Olaf track down and kill those responsible - Pann, Hippolyta and Barnabas. They kidnap Lacy and imprison her in their attic. They deprive her of food and drug her water. Nestor alternately emotionally abuses her and holds her tenderly, promising he will protect her from the others. Clarice gets information from Lacy about the possible whereabouts of Zoe's avatar program, then sends her off to the STO training camp on Gemenon. Apotheosis Nestor, Olaf and Clarice are the masterminds behind the STO plot to blow up Atlas Arena, proving to the worlds the value and desirability of Virtual Heaven. Nestor, Olaf and Clarice forcibly enter the Graystone residence in search of Clarice's holoband (on which is stored all of their bombing plans). They are about to kill Amanda and Daniel Graystone when the damaged U-87 robot containing Zoe's chip comes to life and slays Nestor. Behind the Scenes Notes * Tanner implies that Nestor may have been one of Clarice's former students. Cultural References * Nestor Son of Neleus See Also * Sexuality Category:Soldiers of the One Category:New Cap City